


scruff

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I blame Jensen and his ridiculous face, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: Dean and Cas are hiding their relationship cause it's going so well (a la Chandler and Monica). They're great at keeping it hidden, until they're not.-Rated T, but like, borderline T/M.





	scruff

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a gif of Dean from 9x11. I can't find the gif again, but a similar screenshot is [here](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=192&pid=232927#top_display_media). The scene itself is unrelated; I was just looking at that growth and got inspired ♥ 
> 
> Everyone's happy and alive here. ♥

**Scruff**

Cas and Dean have been dating in secret for weeks, but they're being super sly about it because they wanna keep it to themselves for a bit first. It's still brand new and exciting and they were barely able to admit things were happening to each other in those first couple days. 

So while it's hidden and amazing, they don't want Sam, Jack, Eileen, Charlie, Gabriel, etc, to find out and tease them yet.

Dean makes up, or tracks down, cases to go out of town around the same times that Cas goes off to “help rebuild heaven.” (Of course, Cas _is_ doing this. But whoops, not every time is the complete truth...) They stagger their departures enough that the others won't clue in, but not constantly— if they're _never_ leaving at the same time, that might be suspicious too. After all, coincidental departures have happened before.

Sometimes there are real cases. Dean works these, and Cas is in on it. They have their fun afterward.

Occasionally Sam takes a break from coordinating the AW folk and comes along. This puts a wrench in the plans, but Dean usually finds a way around this and reconvenes with Cas at another location later on.

They have sex at the bunker, too. They're extra, extra, extra careful about it. Cas puts up silencing sigils within both his and Dean's bedrooms, and they both try hard to be quiet anyway.

It becomes, somehow, a turn-on— part of the excitement. How often they can find chances to make out without getting caught. Or jerk each other off in hidden moments in the garage. Once, Cas had to duck behind Baby and Dean had to pretend he was just having an embarrassing “alone time” moment when Sam walked in. (It wasn't exactly difficult to feign embarrassment, though. What, was Sam thinking Dean was one of those people who... erm... _really_ loved their cars or something? Awkward, to say the least.) 

Dean's favorite is late at night, when they can take advantage of the small freedom of one of their sigil-protected bedrooms. Sometimes no matter how much they try to be quiet, they just can't, so it's great to have that option. 

And they can take turns driving each other wild, too. No matter who tops, Cas's eyes glow when he comes and Dean _loves_ it every time.

Thank god for angel healing abilities, though. They go at it so often, Dean is sure they'd have been found out, based on awkward sitting positions so many mornings afterward. Cas doesn't have an issue in that department, though, and he always takes care of Dean for that matter.

In years past when lying awake at night in frustration and contemplating if this would ever happen, Dean would wonder.

He would wonder if Sam would clue in before they would. If he and Cas would hide it, and Sam would know anyway. If Cas would casually let the secret out before Dean would even have the chance to say he wasn't ready to tell yet. If Sam would refer to them being together before they'd admitted it.

As it turns out?

He and Cas are incredibly good at hiding it. Sam has _no_ clue whatsoever. Nobody in the bunker does. A few people from the other world keep flirting with Cas, who remains oblivious, although Dean finds it hilarious for a whole other reason now.

Charlie makes reference to a friend of hers that she could set Dean up with. And she takes Dean aside, saying “or also, I mean... look, I know you're not, _out_ -out yet, but I know this guy Bri—” before he shakes his head and thanks her.

The way they out themselves is... well.

Cas is at the kitchen table one morning with Sam when Dean gets up late. They're alone, the three of them, for once. Everyone is scattered elsewhere in the bunker, and there was a bit of an expedition to a waffle house. It is Sunday, after all. It's odd and rare that the three of them are so conveniently by themselves like this, but what the hell, Dean will take it.

It's almost like so many old times. Even before Jack— who is at this moment sleeping late. He enjoys the luxury now, graceless and beautifully human. They let him indulge whenever he wishes.

So Dean makes his coffee and he settles in with his brother, and his angel, and the comfort of being home. He does not bother to get up for more pancakes when Cas finishes his and looks up as if still hungry, although Dean wants to— they're continuing to keep the secret, after all. Random affectionate gestures like that might tip Sam off.

Cas goes to refill his plate by himself, instead. When he returns to the table, he frowns. Adjusts his position. It takes him a millisecond or two to find a comfortable arrangement.

Dean forces himself to Not React. After all, it can't be... uh, that. He just scratches the side of his face. Keeps drinking his coffee.

Sam takes a bite of his scrambled eggs. “So, how long you been together?”

Dean chokes on his coffee.

“Uhh—” Cas is wide-eyed.

“I'm happy for you, but you don't have to keep it a secret.” Sam smiles. Equal parts smug, equal parts proud. Goddamn little brother. “Probably been a while, knowing you, Dean, right?”

Dean and Cas exchange panicked looks that are quickly fading into _aww, fuck it_ expressions. “How— how'd—?” Dean starts to say, and then realizes.

His hand goes back to his face, involuntarily.

_The scruff._

He's been letting it grow a little lately.

He turns to Cas. “I _told_ you you should have healed that!”

Cas lifts his shoulders helplessly. “I liked the feel—”

Sam cringes and blocks his ears. “Okay, maybe I know _why_ you kept it hidden after all?”

Dean just shakes his head.


End file.
